


Fix You

by DarkPilot



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ASL, And found stuck in my copy of HOT, Basically another take on Hearth's homecoming, Blitzstone, Going Home, M/M, Othala means family, Post-The Hammer of Thor, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, That I wrote last year, fix you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Hearthstone was sick of failure. Not just fed up, not just tired of it, but truly sick of failure. It had been his one defining feature for so long.It was time to change that. It was time to go home.Of course, Blitzen came along, too.





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said in the tags, this is an old story that I found lodged in my copy of HOT. It's completely non-canon now, but I hope y'all enjoy anyway. Apologies for the tiny rune sizes . . . Kudos and comments appreciated!

_When you try your best, but you don’t succeed._

 

Hearthstone was sick of failure. Not just fed up with it, not just tired of it, literally _sick_ of failure. It had been his one defining feature for so long. Sometimes, Hearth made _himself_ sick. Not necessarily in the physical sense, though. Most of the time, he just felt sick in his head.

That’s where a lot of things happened for Hearth - in his head. That’s where the magic happened. Where the words happened. Where memories happened. Where emotion happened.

Hearth found that life was so much quieter when he kept everything in his head. Well, quieter than general deafness, of course. Sometimes, he hated the silence. Most of the time, though, he didn’t mind. The silence was almost as comforting as the candy cane scarf Blitzen had bought for him.

The candy cane scarf. Oh, how he’d hated it at first. _I’m not that kind of elf,_ he’d signed irritably. _No way am I going to wear that._

Blitz had laughed at that. _You’ll learn to like it,_ he’d signed back, draping the scarf around the elf’s neck.

Hearth hadn’t just learned to like the scarf, however - he’d fallen in love with it. He never took it off, even when Blitz insisted that it needed cleaning or that it clashed with whatever he was wearing. That was one of the advantages of being deaf - it was much easier to ignore fashion-crazed dwarves.

Honestly, the scarf made Hearth feel safe, like he was never really alone. The way it wrapped softly around his neck, draped heavily over his thin shoulders, the long end he kept loose so that his hands would keep busy whenever he wasn’t signing.

It had been a little rough when Blitz had given it to him, but time had worn it smooth. Every now and again, a thread would come loose, threatening to unravel the whole thing. Hearth tied or clipped them off so they wouldn’t. The candy cane scarf was probably the only thing Hearth had managed to take good care of.

It made him both proud and sad at the same time.

 

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

 

Blitzen had been Hearthstone’s first real friend, the only one he hadn’t managed to disappoint. He’d actually been a little scared of the dwarf when they’d first met. He hadn’t been used to the way Blitz fussed over him in little bursts, hadn’t been used to someone checking in on him and actually making sure he was okay, hadn’t been used to _any_ sort of affection or care from anyone.

And yet, Blitz had crafted a way for him to get sunlight, forged a new life for him to live. He hadn’t even known Hearth, and he’d saved him. He’d given the elf a home. Blitz hadn’t judged him for being deaf. He respected and actually _admired_ Hearth’s magical skills. He’d also never asked too many questions.

Hearth learned to appreciate it.

Thinking about Alfheim made him both sad and angry. Every now and again, he would confide in Blitz about his past. There was only so much he could sign before his hands would shake uncontrollably and he had to stop.

That, or Blitz would take the elf’s hands in his own and gently make him stop. A closed fist would circle over his chest, followed by two fingers pressed together, pointing to the left. _I’m sorry, Hearth._

One finger would point to his own chest, and then a fist with pinky and thumb outstretched, rocking gently. _Me, too._

Hearth and Blitz had both seen their fair share of abuse. All Nine Realms were pretty much the same in terms of injustice and pain. Even when they did discuss it, neither one of them had to say a word to each other. They were empty cups, both of them. Hearth filled himself with magic. Blitz filled himself with his fashion and forging.

Hearth wouldn’t ever admit it, but he envied the way Blitz could just lose himself in the yards of fabric and ingots of metal. He’d see the needle flying in perfect stitches, but he’d never hear Blitz’s yelps when he accidentally poked himself. He’d see the shower of sparks when Blitz was forging armor or linking chainmail, but he’d never hear the dwarf’s hammer against the anvil or the hiss of steam as the metal cooled.

With a jolt, Hearthstone realized he’d never get to hear his best friend’s voice. He’d never get to hear Blitz’s sighs when he wore the same outfit for days in a row. He’d never get to hear Blitz’s muffled protests when he engulfed the dwarf in one of his _thank-the-gods-you’re-still-here_ hugs. He’d never get to hear Blitz except through his hands. He’d always known. Why did this suddenly seem so critical?

Suddenly, Hearth was afraid. What if something happened to Blitz’s hands and he’d never be able to use them again? The same hands that crafted little models of ducks when they grew nervous. The same hands that had plowed through dumpsters looking for food and protection from the sun. The same hands that Hearth had patiently corrected when Blitz was still learning ASL.

Since Blitz’s near-fatality with the Skofnung Sword, Hearth felt more edgy whenever he thought about the dwarf. He remembered the wrenching grief he’d felt as his hands had been soaked through with Blitzen’s blood, seeing his friend convulse in pain, but knowing no runes to help him, watching helplessly as Blitzen had turned to stone.

Whenever they’d been separated, Hearth always feared it would be forever. But, in a way, being with a mortally wounded Blitz was worse than the waits. He couldn’t even begin to describe the pure joy he’d felt when the Skofnung Stone had sealed Blitz’s wound, when Blitz’s lips moved into the familiar pattern of words.

Hearthstone had hugged him fiercely, tears of relief streaming down his face as he held the dwarf tightly against his frantic heart. He’d pressed the sign for _I love you_ into Blitz’s back, covering it up with his other hand because it was true - he really _did_ love that dwarf.

 

_When you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep._

 

Hearth still had nightmares about Blitz’s injury on different levels. Sometimes, Blitz would be bleeding out in his arms as Magnus frantically tried to heal him. Others, they never could find the stone, and Blitz was damned to be a statue for eternity.

One particularly memorable one was where they _had_ gotten the stone, but blood had poured out of the shower head instead of water, and Blitzen’s statue had crumbled into dust. Hearth had woken up crying from that one.

Hearth could tell that Blitz knew something was up. Blitz could always read him like an open book. Sometimes, that scared Hearth. Lots of times, Blitz would know something about the elf that even _he_ hadn’t been aware of.

Like right now, for instance. Blitz was studying him as he slowly fingered his candy cane scarf. He sat on the edge of the tanning bed in Blitz’s apartment, deep in thought.

Blitz tapped his leg. _You okay?_ he signed.

Normally, Hearth would have nodded or signed _yes_ back. But today, he just stared at the floor and half-heartedly signed, _Not really._

_What’s wrong?_

Hearth fumbled with the scarf some more, not replying. For one thing, he wasn’t exactly sure _how_ to reply. So many things felt wrong, but then there were things that really _were_ wrong, and then there were things that weren’t necessarily wrong, but _complicated -_

Blitz’s hands covered his own, and Hearth stopped fidgeting. He met the dwarf’s eyes.

 _Hearth, what’s wrong?_ Blitz mouthed. Or said. Hearth never really knew.

He shrugged, the universal sign for _I don’t know._ Then he signed the individual words. _I - don’t - know._

 _Come here,_ Blitz said, opening his arms. Hearth readily complied, sinking into the dwarf’s warm embrace. Blitz rubbed his back with one hand, tracing out words with the other. _It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay._

 _I missed you,_ Hearth spelled on Blitz’s back. _So much._

 _I know,_ Blitz replied. _But I’m here now._

_Stay. Please._

_Alright._

 

_Stuck in reverse._

 

After a long while, they gently pulled away from each other.

 _Feel better?_ Blitz signed with a soft smile.

Hearth nodded. Slowly, he started signing. _Promise me something._

_Anything._

_Don’t ever make me lose you like that again,_ Hearth pleaded. He circled his palm over his chest. _Please._

Blitzen stared, thunderstruck, as Hearth held up a hand, pinky, index, and thumb outstretched, ring and middle fingers curled in. _I love you._

After a few seconds of eternity, Blitz returned the sign. _I love you, too._

Hearthstone’s heart soared, then quickly plummeted as Blitz signed, _But I can’t promise._

_Why not?_

Hearth noted that Blitz refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on his hands. _I can’t promise you something that I might not be able to go through with. I’m sorry, Hearth._

Hearth’s hands flew into a tirade of protests as he felt himself crumble.

 _Too fast,_ Blitzen mouthed, taking Hearth’s hands in his own. Hearth tried to pull away, but Blitz’s grip was firm.

 _Look at me,_ Blitz mouthed. _Read my lips. I’m sorry, Hearth. I’m so, so sorry. But I can’t promise you that. I want to, trust me, I do, and I would if things were different. But the stuff we do, the whole Ragnarok thing, it’s dangerous. You know that. Something could happen at any time._ Blitz’s eyes glistened, and Hearth found his vision blurring. He squinted and tried to focus on Blitz’s lips as he said, _I know that it wouldn’t be my fault, but either way, I don’t ever want to break a promise. Especially not one I make to you. I’m sorry. I really am. If things were different . . ._

Blitz’s hold on his hands had loosened, and Hearth signed three words. _I wish, too._

 

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

 

The understanding between them was mutual. Blitz tried to smile, an image that was ruined by the tears falling down his cheeks. Hearth started to sign _I’m sorry,_ but Blitz beat him to it. _Don’t._

Blitz placed a hand on Hearth’s knee, since he couldn’t really hold the elf’s hands. _Hey, buddy, don’t cry._

 _Hypocrite,_ Hearth signed back.

_What?_

_H-Y-P-O-C-R-I-T-E,_ Hearth spelled out. Then he made the sign again and pointed to Blitz’s face.

 _Oh,_ Blitz’s mouth opened slightly, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. _Right._

Hearth snapped his fingers softly and signed Blitz’s name. _B-L-I-T-Z-E-N._

_H-E-A-R-T-H-S-T-O-N-E._

_I wish I could hear your voice,_ Hearth signed.

 _I wish I could hear yours, too,_ Blitz signed back, the _too_ faltering slightly.

 _Sometimes, I wish I’d chosen hearing over magic at Mimir’s well,_ Hearth confessed, averting his gaze from Blitz’s eyes.

The dwarf’s response was lightning-fast. _Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. If you’d given up your magic, you’d have had to go back to your family. We wouldn’t be able to stick together. You couldn’t be with me or Magnus or Sam. You wouldn’t be the badass magician that you are._

This time, Hearthstone silenced Blitzen’s hands. _But I’d know what your voice sounds like._

 _You already do,_ Blitz mouthed, his expression warm. He lightly touched Hearth’s chest, just over his heart. _Right here. Sometimes, it’s hard to hear, but it’s there._

Hearth placed his hand over Blitz’s and gazed into the dwarf’s onyx eyes. His heart pounded against Blitz’s palm, unspeakably fast. He tapped the fingertips of his other hand against his chin. _Thank you._

Blitz’s reply was simple. _You’re welcome._

 

_When you lose something you can’t replace_

 

Sweat poured down Hearthstone’s face as he cast the spell again. He felt so drained, but Odin’s careful supervision kept him on his feet. Once he left Asgard, however . . . he’d probably pass out on Blitz’s kitchen table.

The All-Father calmly watched as the runestone’s light flickered weakly and fell to the ground. A couple purple orchids materialized and wilted instantly. Hearth felt sort of bad for the flowers as they floated down to join the numerous other dead orchids he’d summoned. He rolled his shoulders and reached for another practice stone, but Odin stopped him.

 _Rest for a moment,_ Odin signed. _Come sit._ He pointed his staff, and a golden bench shimmered into existence. Bleakly, Hearth sat.

 _Why doesn’t it work?_ Hearth asked. _There must be something I’m doing wrong._

 _What is its name?_ Odin signed casually.

 _N-A-U-D-H-I-Z,_ Hearth spelled immediately. _Desire. Need. Not flowers._

 _Very good,_ Odin smiled. _Now think about that for a moment._

Hearthstone stared at the worn symbol carved into the runestone in his hands.

 

ᚾ

Naudhiz. Two sticks rubbed together to create fire. Intense desire. Desperate need. Flaming passion. It was a rune he’d never used before. In all honesty, Hearth was a little afraid of it. From what he’d read about it, the rune was pretty unpredictable.

Odin tapped his shoulder, and Hearthstone looked up.

 _That is a very temperamental rune,_ the All-Father signed, confirming Hearth’s suspicion. _In its purest form, it is fire unlike any known across the Nine Realms. Otherwise, it adapts itself to its caster’s needs. But it cannot reach your needs if it still needs something. If it is incomplete._

A cold feeling settled in Hearth’s stomach as Odin gave him a meaningful look. He quickly pressed his middle and index fingers to his thumb, as though he were mimicking a bird’s beak. _No._

 _You know what you have to do,_ Odin signed. _And you know that you must do it._

Hearthstone wanted to scream, but he didn’t know how to. _All-Father, I can’t do this. I can’t go back._

 _Yes, you can,_ Odin encouraged. _Your friends can help you. They have stood beside you before, and they will stand beside you now._ He touched Hearth’s shoulder, and the elf felt a burst of warmth and energy flood through his body.

 _Go, Hearthstone,_ Odin signed and said at the same time. _Go make peace with your brother._

 

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste._

 

 _You’re back early,_ Blitz noted, putting down some dwarf armor magazine. Hearth shrugged. He bundled his scarf tighter around his neck and shoved his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He headed for his tanning bed, pushed a few buttons, and collapsed on it. Hearth closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting the light sink into his skin.

_Go make peace with your brother._

Hearth slowly opened his eyes and turned on his side, tracing Andiron’s name with his finger. The pain of his brother’s loss still felt fresh in his heart; even paying the last of his wergild hadn’t eased it.

He remembered skinning the creature, its thick blood staining his then-clumsy hands. Desperately trying to cover the rug, trying to obey all the rules, even starving himself for days on end just so he wouldn’t lose coins. Unable to go out into the woods again. Unable to look at the huge portrait of Andiron his father had ordered be hung in their home. Unable to take the strain anymore.

And then when he’d returned. The brutal news about his mother. His father’s unchanged coldness. The look of horror on Magnus’ face when he saw - all of it. The dismay on Blitz’s face when he realized that Hearth had come home.

The elf sighed. Could he really ask his friend to help him make the journey one more time?

A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump. Hearth had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even noticed Blitzen standing behind him. He turned to face the dwarf.

 _Hearthstone,_ Blitz signed. _Please. Tell me what’s going on._

 _Can’t talk,_ Hearth replied, agitation clipping his signs.

Blitz crossed his arms and mouthed, _You know what I mean, you silly elf._

Hearth’s hands were unusually still, laying by his sides. Blitz pulled up a chair and sat beside him. _You look terrible._

_Thanks._

After a moment, he sat up and met Blitz’s eyes. Hesitantly, he brought his hands to signing level. _Blitz._

_Hearth._

Deep breath. Hearth launched into a flurry of signs, all explaining the situation but sort of skirting around the point. By the end of his mini-speech, the dwarf looked extremely confused.

 _So . . ._ Blitz signed carefully. _What do you need me to do?_

 _You can say no if you want,_ Hearthstone signed quickly.

 _You’ve already said that about twenty times,_ Blitz signed back, smiling softly. _What do you need me to do?_

Hearth took a deep breath, forcing himself to keep his gaze level with Blitzen’s as he signed: _Will you come to Alfheim with me?_

 

_Could it be worse?_

 

The pieces seemed to click in Blitz’s mind and he signed, _Of course I will, you idiot. You didn’t have to ask._

Hearth wasn’t sure how to reply.

 _I’m going to go get my super-opaque Alfheim gear,_ Blitz mouthed with a lopsided smile. He stood.

 _Wait,_ Hearth signed. _Are you sure?_

Blitz reached over and put a hand on Hearth’s shoulder. It was a tender gesture, but the dwarf’s grip was firm. _Ever since Loki escaped, you haven’t been the same. Something’s changed in you, and you’re hurting because of it. I hate seeing that. If getting that stone back is going to fix this, I will do whatever it takes to have it in your hand, where it belongs. So yes, I’m sure. I’m coming with you, Hearthstone, I -_

Blitzen leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Hearth’s, cupping the side of the elf’s face in his calloused hand. Hearth returned the kiss as warmth flooded through him. Something like magic radiated between them, and Hearth could feel Blitzen’s thoughts as clearly as though they were his own. _I love you._

They stayed that way for a while, each pressed into the other’s warm embrace. Blitz’s mouth was soft and tasted slightly of spearmint, his beard brushing lightly against Hearth’s pale skin. Finally, they pulled away from each other, slow and hesitant.

 _I can’t promise that you’ll never lose me,_ Blitz signed and spoke at the same time. _But I do promise that as long as I’m alive, I will always stand beside you._

Hearth brought his right pinky to his lips, then made a fist against his left palm. Then he extended the fist and stuck out his thumb and pinky, rocking his hand. _I promise, too._

Blitz gently pressed a kiss to Hearth’s forehead. He smiled warmly, and the elf’s spirits lightened. _Let’s get going._

 

 _Lights will guide you home_ _  
_ _And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you._

 

Getting onto the World Tree hadn’t been too difficult. Blitz had called in a favor with one of his regulars, who happened to be half-Jotun. Getting off of it, though - that was an issue. Especially with a giant squirrel screaming insults at you.

Blitz and Hearth had ducked inside a crevice of the tree, hidden by Blitz’s camo parachute. Thick dwarven leather covered almost every inch of the Blitz’s skin, leaving only his face exposed. An anti-petrification enchantment had been sewn into his gloves and trench coat, but right now, sunlight wasn’t the biggest issue.

Hearth hugged Blitz close to him, pressing his hands as hard as he could against the dwarf’s ears while Blitz pulled the parachute closer around them. The squirrel had been barking for some time now, and Blitz’s face glistened with tears. Even though he was deaf, Hearth could feel the aura of anger and loathing pulsing from Ratatosk’s barks.

 _You are worthless._ _  
_ _You are nothing._ _  
_ _You killed your brother._ _  
_ _Your scarf is stupid._  
_You destroyed your family._

Hearth couldn’t even begin to imagine how the squirrel’s barks were affecting Blitz. So he did the only thing he _could_ do - trying to mute the sounds as much as he could. Blitz’s shoulders jerked at infrequent intervals against his arms, and Hearth felt a pang of anger that there wasn’t more he could do.

 _You can’t help your friend._ _  
_ _You don’t deserve him._ _  
_ _You are a waste of time._ _  
_ _Your haircut sucks._  
_The dwarf doesn’t love you._

Hearth’s jaw clenched as his mind fought back. Well, not exactly _fought_ . More like _shielded._ Fighting Ratatosk would only make things worse for them both, Blitzen especially.

After what seemed like an eternity, the squirrel left. It probably decided that there _wasn’t_ a dwarf and an elf hiding in a crack and moved on. Blitz shakily uncovered them both as Heart carefully let go of the sides of the dwarf’s head.

 _Are you okay?_ Hearthstone knew it was a meaningless question, but his hands formed the signs on reflex.

Blitz leaned on Yggdrasil’s trunk, blinking rapidly. He held up a finger, the universal sign for _I need a minute._

Blitz started folding the parachute, which was difficult considering how much wind was blowing. Both elf and dwarf shared the same nervous habits - their hands couldn’t stay still. Heart wrapped an arm around Blitz’s shoulders and concentrated, sending a warm pulse of strength through his friend. He searched in his mind for happier memories, using them as a catalyst for the _alf seidr._

Blitz managed to crack a smile. He tugged lightly on Hearth’s scarf to get his attention and nodded once. _Let’s go._

After some light climbing, Hearth found an Alfheim portal. He breathed deeply. Blitz’s hand found his, and their fingers intertwined. Hearth gave him a grateful look.

 _On three,_ Blitz mouthed. _One . . . two . . . three!_

Still holding hands, the elf and dwarf jumped through the portal.

 

_And high up above or down below._

 

Halfway through the fall, Hearth realized that this was Blitz’s first official time in Alfheim. The dwarf’s arms and legs were flailing wildly, and Hearth adjusted his position  so he could hold Blitz like a tandem skydiver. They plunged through a cloud, and everything slowed.

Hearth and Blitz settled lightly down on springy green grass. Blitz stumbled slightly, balancing himself on Hearth’s arm. He looked like he was going to be sick, then proceeded to throw up on the lawn they’d landed on. Hearth gently rubbed his friends’ back as Blitzen grimaced.

 _Sorry about that_ , the dwarf signed.

 _The owners probably deserved it,_ Hearth signed back reassuringly. He glanced around. The Agate Estate. Fantastic. Another family that hated him.

Then again, very few elves in Alfheim would even tolerate him. Elves desired perfection and luxury. Hearthstone was about as far from “perfect” as it was elfishly possible to be. He’d been born deaf. He practiced magic. He’d killed his brother and mother . . .

Something must have shown on his face, because Blitzen tapped his arm and signed, _You okay?_

Hearth wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. _Fine. You?_

Blitz shrugged and mouthed, _Not petrified yet._

Hearth allowed himself to smile as Blitz’s gloved hand found his arm. _Let’s get going._

 

_When you’re too in love to let it go._

 

They made it to Hearth’s house without any trouble - a sign that both relieved and worried the elf. Alfheim was quiet and bright, but never _silent._

He suddenly realized how dumb that sounded. He’d never known what Alfheim sounded like. Deaf beings didn’t know the difference between _quiet_ and _silent._

Still, something felt off.

Hearth was glad for the feel of Blitz’s fingers laced with his own. It pushed away some of the dread that had been steadily growing in his stomach.

The two of them stared at the large gate leading to Hearth’s family’s mansion.

 _Maybe call Magnus and Sam?_ Blitz suggested.

Hearth shook his head. While he wanted nothing more, he felt like he wouldn’t have the guts to return if he left now.

Thankfully, Blitz didn’t press the subject. Hearth fished out a runestone and pressed it against the gates, empowering it in his mind. _Dagaz._

 

ᛞ

The gates swung open. Hearth stowed the runestone in his pouch and stuffed it in his pocket.

Blitz tugged lightly at his scarf. _Buddy, there are cameras._

Hearth looked up and studied them. _They're not on,_ he realized, signing to Blitzen.

_Good or bad?_

_I don't know,_ Hearth signed, a cold feeling settling down his spine. His hands shook. His legs shook. Everything shook. His knees threatened to buckle, and he stumbled.

Blitz caught him immediately and just held him for a while, patting his back reassuringly. Hearth could feel Blitz’s breath on his ear, but he didn’t know whether Blitz was talking or just breathing.

Hearth clutched Blitz tighter, forcing himself not to break down. He remembered the breakdowns he’d suffered in the first few months of leaving his home, the nightmares, the insomnia, the cuts on his arms and the bruises on his chest, the stabbing pains of even _looking_ at his runestones.

Blitz had been patient and compassionate, even though he hadn’t really understood ASL back then. He’d given Hearth miniature metal ducks and cooked tons of egg rolls. He’d just _been_ there. He always seemed to know exactly what Hearth needed.

And for that, Hearth was grateful.

 _You ready?_ Blitz wrote on his back.

 _Yeah,_ Hearth wrote back.

Hand in hand, they walked through the gate, past the huge stone walls. What they saw next made Hearth want to scream.

 

_But if you never try, you’ll never know._

 

The estate was a complete mess. From their standing point, Hearth could see destruction slashed across pretty much everything - willow trees uprooted, wilted flowers and chunks of dirt strewn everywhere, half the bridge railing gone, dead birds lying mangled in the dying grass, parts of the creek drained, statues and hedges torn apart, what looked horribly like claw marks scarring the disfigured lawn . . . Hearth’s family estate looked like it had just hosted Ragnarok.

Hearthstone’s hand fell out of Blitz’s grasp. His senses were numb from shock. He didn’t need to see Blitzen’s hands to know the dwarf was signing, _I’m so sorry._

Hearth ran before his legs could give out. Tears streaked down his face as he took in the damage to what had once been his home. He’s always hated it, lived in constant fear of it, but seeing the estate like this . . .

Bloodied bodies of swans and peacocks were scattered across the gardens. Hearth knelt and gently picked up the body of a once-fluffy grey cygnet. Its eyes were glazed over, half-open, and Hearth felt something inside him curl up and die.

The cursed ring . . . Had it consumed his father so quickly?

Hearth felt a hand on his shoulder. Blitzen knelt down beside him and closed the bird’s eyes. He guided Hearth’s hands down until he’d laid the cygnet down on the ground again. Blitz looked into Hearth’s blank grey eyes, the same color as the cygnet’s down.

 _Buddy . . ._ Blitz mouthed. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

Hearth’s hands shook as he made two OK signs and brought them apart like he was ripping paper. _Family -_ his composure shattered into broken sobs. Blitz’s arms found him, or he found Blitz’s arms - one of the two. Hearth’s mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, unknowable emotions flooding through him. He knew he was ruining Blitz’s trench coat, but he couldn’t seem to stop crying. Blitz held him tightly, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

 _It’s not your fault._ Blitz wrote into his back, tracing the words over and over. _It’s not your fault. It’s not your fault._

Hearth wanted so badly to believe him, but thoughts of Andiron kept crossing his mind. He should have kept a better watch on his brother. He should have checked the well _twice, three times_ , before Andiron went to play by it. _He_ should have died in Andiron’s place.

Blitz suddenly turned and hoisted Hearth to his feet. Hearth blinked in confusion, and Blitz smacked his face.

 _Focus!_ Blitz’s expression was urgent. _There’s something coming, buddy._

Hearth looked around frantically, pulling out his _perthro_ runestone. He flipped the stone, and a long oak staff materialized from it. Blitz pulled out a hammer from his trench coat, gripping it tightly with both hands.

Hearthstone suddenly felt a tremor in his chest, as if someone had plucked a bass string with the amp turned all the way up. Blitzen tensed beside him as a massive shape moved near some hedges. The creature stalked towards them, its blue-black fur stained with blood.

Blitz pinched Hearth’s arm. _Keep it together, buddy._ Hearth didn’t bother to point out that Blitz looked about as terrified as he felt.

His grip tightened on his staff when he saw the creature’s face - part bear, part wolf, with slate-grey eyes and rows of ivory teeth. It was a _brunnmigi_ , the same type of beast that had murdered his brother.

 

_Just what you’re worth._

 

Anger and pain coursed through Hearth, and without thinking, he whirled his staff and shot a bolt of light at the creature. The _brunnmigi_ dodged easily, and Hearth’s magical projectile created a new crater in the ground.

He produced a runestone from his pouch. _Kenaz,_ the rune of pain.

ᚲ

Adrenaline flooded through Hearthstone’s veins as he rushed the creature, branding its forehead with the runestone. He slammed his staff into the ground, and the rune flared an angry red.

The _brunnmigi_ whimpered, cowering under the power of the rune. Hearth was dimly aware that his nose was bleeding, but he pressed on. The demon deserved it, for all the pains it had caused him and his family. _Andiron._

Hearthstone clenched his jaw as he felt his strength fading. _No, no, no . . ._ He raised his staff for another surge of magic.

And suddenly, Blitz was standing there, between him and the creature, hands raised, eyes fearful.

Hearth galred and sharply gestured for his friend to get out of the way. Blitz didn’t move.

 _Buddy . . ._ Blitz mouthed. _Stop. You’re killing yourself._

Hearth’s arms shook, but he managed to sign back, _I don’t care._

Blitzen flinched. _I do._ He grabbed one of Hearth’s hands and thrust it in front of his eyes. _Look at yourself!_

Hearth’s knuckles were split and bruised, blood seeping from his broken fingernails. The skin of his palm was raw and burnt where he’d touched the staff. Somehow, he hadn’t felt any pain. Just anger. Grief.

He’d felt the weight of his failures.

Blitz’s warm brown hands covered his. _Buddy. Hearthstone. Don’t hurt yourself. Please._

If Blitzen had said anything after that, Hearth hadn’t caught it. The _brunnmigi_ lunged for them, and Hearth reacted the only way he knew how.

Blindly, he threw Blitzen to the ground and shielded the dwarf’s body with his own.

 

 _Lights will guide you home_ _  
_ _And ignite your bones,_   
_And I will try to fix you._

 

Golden light exploded all around them, and Hearth buried Blitz’s face into his scarf to protect him. He felt a rune mark itself into the air, one he’d made on reflex:

 

ᛉ

 

 _Algiz._ The rune of shielding. Loyalty. Stability. Protection. Whatever strength he had left was immediately siphoned into it.

Abruptly, the magic ended. Shakily, Hearth and Blitz helped each other up, which involved a lot of falling down and tangled limbs.

Hearth was afraid to look at what he’d done. Slowly, he let Blitz turn him around so that he faced the garden.

The _brunnmigi_ was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Hearthstone’s father was lying facedown amidst the debris, clothes torn and bloodied. Hearth rushed to his father and turned him over.

The _kenaz_ rune was etched in his father’s forehead, burned in an ugly shade of purple. Trembling, Hearth shook his father. A thin trail of blood seeped out of the older elf’s mouth.

_What have I done?_

Hearth collapsed over his father’s body, desperate for something to say. No amount of shaking or hitting roused the lifeless body underneath him. He was dimly aware that Blitz was standing behind him as dry sobs racked his chest. He didn’t feel sad or anything, just . . . empty.

But he’d felt empty his whole life, hadn’t he? How could he feel nothing over his father’s death?

Hearthstone stared blankly at his father’s body as Blitz’s hand found his shoulder. At the dwarf’s gentle urging, Hearth stood up. He circled his fist over his chest, then tapped the thumb of an open palm against his forehead. _I’m sorry, Father._

For some reason, he could imagine his father’s face contorted in hatred. _Use your board if you have something to say._

Blitz’s arm curled around his waist, and Hearth let himself sink into the dwarf’s warmth. They stood there for a few minutes, neither one signing anything.

Finally, Hearth turned to Blitz. _I’m sorry that happened._

 _Don’t worry about me,_ the dwarf signed back. _Are you okay?_

Thickly, Hearth nodded. _Let’s go see my brother._

 

 _Tears stream down your face_ _  
_ _When you lose something you cannot replace._  
 _Tears stream down your face, and I ~_

Hearthstone led the way through the woods. His father’s transformation had wrecked more than just their estate - trees and undergrowth had been trampled and shredded, no signs of life anywhere.

They reached the clearing where Andiron’s well stood. To Hearth’s utter dismay, several of the stones had been knocked away. The cairn appeared to be leaning to one side.

_No . . . not Andiron . . ._

Hearth frantically scooped up what stones he could and tried to put them back where they’d belonged. Blitz knelt beside him, helping him reconstruct his brother’s memorial. The _othala_ runestone was nowhere to be seen.

 _A-N-D-I-R-O-N,_ Hearthstone spelled. He made two “L”s with his hands, bringing one down from his forehead across the other. _Brother._ He stopped at that. What else was he supposed to sign? _I’m sorry? Oh, look, second time in the same month I’ve come home and how our house is in ruins and everyone’s dead!_

Hearth shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He stared at the top of the cairn where the runestone should have been. _Andiron, can you hear me?_

No answer. He hadn’t really been expecting one.

The signs burst from his hands all at once. _Andiron, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault you died. I should have been watching. It should have been me, not you. Our parents loved you so much. You should have lived. I’m so sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I ran from you. I should have stayed. You deserved so much better, Andiron. You should have lived. I’m so sorry. I can’t be sorry enough. I love you so much. I’m so sorry I let this happen._

Hearth brushed the tip of his fingers against his other palm. Once, it would have meant _payment._ Twice, it meant _forgiveness._

_Can you ever forgive me?_

_Hearthstone._

Hearth froze. That voice . . . he hadn’t heard it, just felt it in his mind. But he _knew_ it. He _knew_ that youthful, carefree tone, even though he’d never heard it before.

_Andiron?_

A silver-white figure materialized by the cairn, wisps of vapor floating around it. The figure was about half his height, with short, spiky hair just like his. The figure’s form shimmered slightly, the vapor swirling with its motions. Andiron’s spirit was crying and smiling at the same time. _Hearth._

Hearthstone ran towards his brother and tried to hug him, but his hands passed right through the spirit. _Andiron . . ._

Andiron settled his hand over Hearth’s, a child’s against an adult’s. The last time they’d held hands as brothers, they’d been the same size. Hearth’s knees crumpled in grief.

 _Hearth, don’t blame yourself,_ Andiron’s voice echoed through his mind, though the child spirit’s lips didn’t move. Andiron signed as he spoke. _Please. You’ve suffered long enough. You can let go. It’s okay. You can let go._

_Our family . . . Andiron, I broke our family. I can’t let go of that._

Andiron smiled sadly. _Our family was already broken. That was not your fault. Besides, you have a new family now. Blitzen. Magnus. Samirah. Alex. They’re your_ real _family, Hearth. I might be your brother, but they’re your family._

Hearthstone desperately tried to hold his brother’s hand, but to no avail. _Andiron, I can’t leave you._

 _You won’t be,_ Andiron promised. _I’ll always be with you._

Andiron leaned forward and kissed his brother’s forehead. _I love you, Hearthstone._

Hearth closed his eyes as Andiron’s spirit vanished with a puff of smoke and the scent of lilies. A lump grew in his throat. _I love you, too._

In Andiron’s place lay the _othala_ runestone.

 

 _Tears stream down your face._ _  
_ _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._   
_Tears stream down your face, and I~_

 

Trembling, Hearth picked up the runestone. Warmth flooded his fingers and all through his body, replenishing his strength. He felt himself healing, the after-effects of his destructive magics fading from his body. Breathing seemed to become easier. His muscles relaxed. Tension left his shoulders.

_Thank you, brother._

Hearthstone turned back to Blitzen. The dwarf wiped tears from his eyes and signed, _He’s right. Don’t blame yourself for what’s happened._

Hearth bowed his head. He placed his palm flat against the stones of Andiron’s well and pressed a rune into the cairn.

 

ᛃ

 _Jera._ The rune of time. At his touch, the stones transformed into diamond crystals, glittering and shining in the Alfheim light. Flowers and green grass blossomed around the crystal in the shape of the rune, and Hearth willed his magic to etch his brother’s name into the transparent diamond.

 

ᚨᚾᛞᛁᚱᛟᚾ ᛒᚱᛟᚦᛖᚱ ᛟᚠ ᚺᛖᚨᚱᚦᛇᛏᛟᚾᛖ  
_Andiron, brother of Hearthstone_

 

Hearthstone let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A single tear fell from his face onto the ground. He stood back and held Blitz’s hand again.

 _It’s beautiful, Hearth,_ Blitz mouthed. Or said. Hearth never knew.

The elf held up one finger. _One more thing._

He led Blitz to the front of his house again, through all the debris and ruin. Standing by his father’s body, Hearth held out the _othala_ runestone he’d kept in his hand.

 _You know what you have to do,_ Odin had signed. The runestone seemed to pulse in agreement.

Hearth studied it. _Othala._ Inheritance. Stability. Bonds. Inner strength.

Family.

On pure instinct, Hearth gently tossed the stone into the air.

 

_Lights will guide you home._

 

Soft light radiated from the stone and washed over the Alderman estate. Statues righted themselves. The cracked stone sealed. Flowers bloomed again. Birds took to the air. Trees shifted. Water flowed.

It didn’t stop there, however. Hearth’s light slowly froze and encased everything it touched in a layer of gold. Soon, the whole estate was glowing with the effects of his magic, the damage undone, all life preserved.

Hearth’s father dissolved in a shower of golden sparks like fireworks, no trace of violence left behind.

 _This is how it should be,_ Hearth thought as the runestone fell gracefully back into his palm. He let it drop into his pouch with all the other runestones, where it belonged. It clinked gently against -

Hearth froze. _Clinked?_

He frowned and shook the bag of runestones. There it was again, that - that _thing_ that it did, that _sound -_

Could it be?

“What is it, buddy?”

It took Hearthstone a full minute to realize that the shape of Blitz’s lips and the sounds he was making were the same thing. He was so shell-shocked he couldn’t even sign.

“Hearth? You okay?”

Blitzen’s voice was more beautiful than Hearth could have ever imagined it to be, a vibrant, dark gold with swirls of amber and silver. The way his voice blended the _rth_ into one letter, a small breath rather than a heavy inflection when he said the elf’s name.

 _Blitz,_ Hearthstone signed as a huge smile spread across his face. _I can hear you._

 

_And ignite your bones._

 

Blitz’s hands flew up to his mouth in ecstatic shock. “Ohmygods! You can?! Oh gods, oh _Hearthstone -”_

Tears of pure happiness streamed down Hearth’s face as Blitz kept talking, kept making those _wonderful_ noises, even though he had no idea what they meant. He recognized his name, though. Hearthstone. Was that what it sounded like?

Caught up in the joy of the moment, Hearth and Blitz sprang together, their lips pressed in perfect smiles against one another’s. Hearth could taste salt - Blitz’s tears or his own? Both of them had cried so much that day, but these tears were crafted from happiness, not sorrow.

Something felt so good, so _whole_. Hearth wasn’t sure what it was - making his peace with Andiron, restoring his home, his hearing, or even just being here with the love of his life. He decided he didn’t really care and kept kissing Blitzen.

Blitz’s arms wrapped around Hearth’s neck, just like the candy cane scarf he’d given him. Hearth slid a hand in the dwarf’s soft black hair, keeping the other pressed against the small of his back, and tilted his head slightly so they could kiss better.

Eventually, their lips parted from each other, and they just stood there, drinking in each other’s presence like Valhallan mead. Blitz rested his forehead against Hearth’s, and they gently rocked back and forth in each other’s embrace.

Blitz traced Hearth’s lips with his finger. “I love you, Hearthstone,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Hearth pulled away just enough to sign. _Teach me how to speak, so I can say I love you, too._

Blitzen gently kissed Hearthstone’s hands. “Deal.”

 

_And I will try to fix you._

 


End file.
